Alcohol, Secrets and Confessions
by Orion6
Summary: After a bad mission, Sam decides to drown her sorrows but she didn't bargin on a visit from a friend who followed the old saying 'If you can't beat them join them'


Sam walked into her kitchen, grabbed a glass and a bottle of Tequila and retreated back into the lounge. Sinking down onto the couch, she poured herself a large measure of the liquid and settled back to watch the TV. It had been a bad mission and a close call...for all of them. She just wanted to forget. For one night...and one night only, she intended to be Samantha Carter...NOT Major Carter...NOT Dr Carter...just plain old extremely drunk Samantha Carter.  
  
She was well into her fourth glass when she heard a soft knock on the door. Frowning, she carefully got up from the couch, taking her half empty glass with her and went to answer the front door. She stood there swaying slightly as she tried to make out who exactly it was she was looking at. Eventually, she smiled.  
  
"Daniel...come and join me!" Her speech was slightly slurred.  
  
Daniel's brow furrowed as he glanced at her cautiously. "Sam?..." His eyes traveled from her glazed expression to the glass in her hand. "This is NOT the way to go about it." He gently removed the glass from her hand and backed her into the hall, closing the door behind him. "How much have you had?"  
  
Sam glared at him and snatched the glass out of his hand. "Not enough...yet."  
  
"Sam..."  
  
"Daniel...I don't want to hear it...I intend to get very drunk...I NEED to get very drunk...and if you are planning on stopping me...then leave...now!" She flopped back onto the couch and looked up at him.  
  
Daniel knew that she meant it, and he also knew he couldn't leave her in this state. He wished Jack were here, he'd know how to handle this. Daniel had never seen Sam like this before. She was always so calm and collected, logical and in control. This...this scared him. He stood staring at her for a moment, as she calmly poured herself another drink. He sighed. What was the old saying...if you can't beat them - join them.  
  
He ambled over to her kitchen and collected a glass. He quietly sat down next to her and poured himself a large measure of the liquid and downed it in one, quickly pouring himself another. Sam looked at him shocked and then she smiled, giggling uncontrollably. Daniel mused that he'd never really seen her giggle before. Sure on occasions she's stifled the occasional giggle...but he'd never heard her really giggle. It really was quiet amusing. He made himself comfortable on the other end of the couch and watched her.   
  
She had obviously had a lot to drink before his arrival. She looked very different - relaxed, unguarded, comfortable...totally unlike the Major Carter he saw at work every day. He realized that he always viewed her as a friend and a team mate and he often forgot that she was infact a woman as well. He was so used to fighting alongside her...it was easy to get into the habit of calling her 'one of the boys'. He scolded himself at this fact as soon as he realized he'd thought it.  
  
"What?" She frowned at him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Daniel....?"  
  
"Sam.....?"  
  
She sighed and drank some more of the warming liquid. This was the first time that her and Daniel had been alone together where alcohol was involved. Usually it was the Colonel force feeding them in some desperate attempt to get information out of them. She watched as Daniel downed yet another glass and refilled.   
  
"You know...maybe this wasn't such a bad idea." He said.  
  
"Depends on your definition of 'bad idea' really doesn't it?" She replied softly. "Although I'm sure that you'll be paying for it in the morning...along with that blinding feeling of regret that shortly follows."  
  
"I guess.....so....want to play a game?"  
  
She glanced across at him, confused. "Such as?"  
  
"...an old favorite of mine....Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Oh god Daniel...you really are drunk!" She laughed and refilled her glass.  
  
"Oh yes....you have no idea...so....you up for it?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "Sure - why not?" It's not as if there wasn't anything that Daniel didn't know about her.  
  
"Ok....Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"You dated Major Jefferies and he dumped you because he asked you to teach him hand to hand combat on your first date...and you poured a pitcher of water over him in a really posh restaurant."  
  
Sam almost choked on her drink. How the hell did he know about that? Ok...maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all she thought. Sheepishly she looked up at him, her nose scrunched up in embarrassment. "True!"  
  
Daniel laughed loudly and took another sip from his drink. "Oh Sam...you don't half pick them don't you."  
  
She shot him a warning look. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Daniel thought about it for a moment, trying to decided exactly how much Sam really did know about him. "Truth."  
  
"You bribed Nurse Raymonds with a kiss in order to delay your yearly injections...and you followed through!"  
  
It was Daniel's turn to look shocked. But the alcohol soon kicked in and his face broke into a smile. "True!"  
  
Sam giggled gently and shook her head. "You should be careful Jackson...people will start to think you're easy!"  
  
Daniel scoffed and relaxed against the back of the couch. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare!" She glared at him, an evil smile on her face.  
  
"Ok....I dare you to call up Jack and ask him out on a date!"  
  
"Daniel! He'll go mad...." She giggled. He gave her a pointed look and she sighed. Placing her glass down on the table she reached uncertainly for the phone. She took her time dialing the number, partly because she felt this might be pushing the envelope slightly and partly because she couldn't really see the numbers properly.  
  
He answered on the fourth ring, and she knew, even through her alcohol filled haze that she'd woken him up. "O'Neill."  
  
"Hey Jack....how are you?"  
  
"Carter.......it's 02.00..what the?"  
  
"I was just wandering.....if maybe you'd like to go out sometime...you know...on a date?"  
  
Daniel sniggered at the other end of the couch.  
  
"Carter...you're drunk aren't you?"  
  
"No sir...." She giggled. "...not had a drop!"  
  
"Carter...the sheer fact that you called me 'Jack' gave you away. I suggest that you go sleep it off..." He sighed. "..and tell Daniel I'll kick his ass tomorrow!" He hung up.  
  
Sam collapsed against Daniel in a fit of laughter. He looked down at her as she leant into his body, hers shaking with laughter. "He says...he's going to kick your ass!"  
  
Daniel couldn't control his laughter any longer. Sam fell off the couch and landed on the floor with a thud, still laughing. She looked up at him as he peered down, making sure she was ok. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
Sam stopped laughing and pondered on what to ask him. "You secretly steal Jack's memo's from his in-tray so he thinks he's completely useless with his paperwork."  
  
Daniel's eye crinkled up. "True!"  
  
Sam rolled into a ball and tried to control her laughter. Daniel held out a hand and helped her back onto the couch. "I knew it! You are so devious."  
  
"Oh you have no idea. Truth or Dare."  
  
Sam looked at him, and frowned. "Truth."  
  
"You are secretly pining away for someone who works at the SGC."  
  
In an instant Sam sobered up. She stared at him. And when she answered, Daniel could hear the change in her voice. "True."  
  
Daniel raised his eyebrow. "Jack?"  
  
"No." A look of confusion passed across his face.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
Daniel fought back the alcohol and tried to remain calm. "Truth."  
  
"You don't really come into my lab at god knows what time in the morning searching for coffee...it's just an excuse."  
  
Calmly, Daniel took a deep breath. "True."  
  
Sam looked away and reached for her drink. Quickly she downed the rest and turned back to him, giving him a questioning look. "Truth or dare." His voice was softer and husky, a mixture from alcohol, tiredness and something else he really didn't want to think about.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"It was you that left that Valentines card and the rose outside my apartment door last week."  
  
Sam closed her eyes for a second. "True."  
  
Daniel's mouth turned up in a smile. "So...you going to act on it?"  
  
"No." Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's a disaster waiting to happen...that and both of us are extremely drunk and will no doubt regret it in the cold light of day." She muttered something else under her breath that he didn't quite catch. She tried to stand up and nearly fell back over again. In a second he was there to catch her. Effortlessly he picked her up and carried her upstairs.   
  
Sam moved her arms around his neck and breathed in his smell. Her head nuzzled his neck as he walked into her bedroom and deposited her on the bed. As he went to move back, she whispered.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
He sighed and looked at her. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, and the moonlight danced across her face and reflected in her eyes.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"You want me to act on it."  
  
He didn't answer her. She pulled him down onto the bed and kissed him softly, moaning as he responded, deepening the kiss. His mind told him that he should not be doing this, that she was drunk and she'd kill him in the morning. He didn't want a one-night stand with her...he wanted so much more. But his heart was filled with love for her and his body was responding to her kiss and her touch. So much...that when she started to discard his clothes, he didn't fight it...he allowed it to happen.  
  
*-*  
  
As the morning sunlight filtered in through the window, Sam squinted and tried to bury her head further into the pillow. As she began to wake up, she became aware of several facts. Her head felt like it had been hit by a truck, she was naked and there was another naked body curled up in her arms. She opened one eye carefully and looked at him. Brown hair, muscular...oh no!  
  
She tried to remember the night before, but all she could see were fuzzy details of two extremely drunk friends. She'd slept with Daniel. Daniel! Of all people. The one person she would never, ever do that with. Why? Because she was completely in love with him. She heard a soft moan escape his lips and she decided the best course of action was to pretend to still be asleep and wait for him to leave.  
  
She closed her eyes and forced her breathing to even out. He sighed and brought a hand up to his face to rub his eyes. His other hand tightened around her and he began to stroke circles on her back as he yawned softly.  
  
"Sam...?" His voice was heavy with sleep and she was waiting for the inevitable realization and quick exit. She felt his hand brush some strands of hair from her face and then realized in shock that he wasn't moving away from her. His arm sneaked around her waist and pulled her closer, as he snuggled against her, tracing lines over her back and down her side. She felt his kiss on her neck and then her shoulder.  
  
Gently she moaned and opened her eyes, to be greeted by his sparkling blue ones. "Morning."  
  
"Morning." She mumbled. "Truth or dare?"  
  
Daniel smiled. "Truth."  
  
"You will regret this until the day you die." She whispered.  
  
He shook his head and leaned forward, kissing her softly. "I will cherish this until the day I die." He pulled her closer in his arms. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." She smiled and he felt it against his chest.  
  
"I dare you to love me for the rest of your life." Sam giggled softly and raised her head to meet his gaze.  
  
"Starting now?" She questioned. He nodded as she kissed him and they began to explore each other. 


End file.
